The Space Race
by James Austin Valiant
Summary: A brief journey through the season that led the Power Rangers into space.


_Disclaimer: So apparently I wrote this and forgot about it. Go figure. Oh well, here's to my abandoned escapades in the world of fan fiction. Go James!_

**The Space Race**

**by James Austin Valiant**

A long time ago, in an era of forgotten lore

A wizard named Zordon and six coins bore

Teams of young men and young women

Secondly, warriors, but first most friends

Through many power changes did they go

From Morphin' to Zeo and then to Turbo

But, alas, some things don't always run their course

As the Turbo team got cut a little short

TJ, Justin, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie (what a fox!)

Their chamber of command destroyed by Divatox

What could they do, with everyone gone

But to go into space and find Zordon

One of the greatest forces of good, by far

Had been kidnapped from his world, Eltar

And the only way to stop the universal invasion

Was to add Zordon back into the equation

Leaving Justin on Earth, the other four left

In a shuttle lent by NASADA, it wasn't theft

In the meantime, a mysterious Ranger, Red

Somehow got the idea stuck in his head

That he could invade Dark Specter's meeting

And mix himself in with all of their seating

And no one would notice him, no one at all

He took a big chance, almost had a big fall

For Dark Specter unveiled a new ally, Rita let out a shrill

It was a young teenage girl, Astronema, new Princess of Evil

Divatox grew mad, Zedd angry, Mondo shook his scepter

For this young upstart witch got the Dark Fortress and Ecliptor

If they had only known the girl's tragic story

How her past was so mangled and gory

They would've given her some pity and cut her some slack

But they didn't know; she was "some worthless hack"

Well the Turbo Rangers, they didn't have much luck

Left the Earth and then came to be stuck

On a desolate planet, attacked without warning

When Astronema appeared, and promised death before morning

The mysterious Red Ranger made an appearance again

And the others wondered: is he foe or friend?

But when he demorphed, the others sighed without loss

He was a human, like them, this Red Ranger boss

But he seemed kind of cold, and real rigid, like toast

Pronounced correctly, his name was Andros

And the thing about him was he was wary of strangers

Really didn't want a team of new Rangers

Quite content to live life the same

Playing his one-army warrior game

But the careful coaxing of one Alpha Six

Convinced Andros that there were no tricks

And that someday, somehow, he'd be in danger and yelp

He'd wish that he had accepted this help

While animosity itself is known to cluster

Andros put it aside, all that he could muster

And almost as sharp as his spiral-edged sword

Recruited new Rangers; "Welcome aboard."

Since Andros was red, color change was a must, you'd think

But Ashley was still yellow and Cassie still pink

The Space Morphers had no green, so Carlos was black

Seeing TJ in blue wasn't too far out of whack

The monsters they battled made them strong as a team

And Andros slowly became less mean

And don't forget, he also dropped being nasty

Because he developed a liking for Ashley

Not sure how it started, so don't ask me

But they hit it off, so if they are happy

That should be more than good enough

But things can still get a little rough

Like the looming threat of one Astronema

Treating universal battle like common phenomena

Of course, on Kadix, something that was hard to explain

The revelation, the long hidden secret of Zhane

The frozen, remembered, honored Silver Ranger

Who had once, years ago, put himself in danger

To save his best friend, whom he loved with his life

Andros knew his sacrifice was not in strife

So he kept him on ice for a long two years

And closely watched the systems and gears

Hoping in earnest for the glorious day

When Zhane's big, bright smile would give way

Something happened, during the course of the battle

DECA malfunctioned, Zhane no longer sat still

He joined the Rangerothers in full-on combat

Andros was elated; his best friend was back!

Most important of all was something that rocked the core

A weird, not suspected secret that no one sought for

Was revealed when it was found out by Andros himself

That the locket he wore and kept on his shelf

Matched Astronema's exactly, but what did this mean?

Was he a prince? Or was she some sort of queen?

I say thee nay, for what you all should know

Darkonda kidnapped Andros' sister some time ago

The Red Ranger spent his life looking for her

While Ecliptor became her foster father

No one is certain how the future wind blows

But Andros' own sister was right under his nose

On the Megaship, she showered, changed and turned good

Things don't always play out just as they should

Andros saw how she did, finally on her own

Had grown to be this woman, his sister, Karone

Karone had to go to stop Dark Specter's plans

She was captured, outfitted with implants

Karone was gone, Astronema remained

And nothing would ever be the same

For the countdown began not long after that

When the villains engaged in a quite long spat

Almost conquered the universe, long and far

In the great, involved Universal War

Astronema's assignment from the UAE

Was to take the Earth, everything she could see

It didn't work out, for Andros left and was gone

Boarded the Dark Fortress and found Zordon

Zordon told Andros he was a wise and a brave soul

But the strains of war had taken it's toll

Shatter my tube, the energy will do it's thing til

The entire universe is purged of all evil

The Red Ranger battled his sister, and complied

Tragedy for him, for he thought his sister had died

But the ending turned out and all was well

Karone was alive; there would be no living hell

Zhane, Andros, Karone's people, from KO-35

Now had a habitable place to thrive

The only hard thing was saying goodbye

Ashley couldn't leave Andros, and he, her

But, he thought it was for the better

Before the Megaship took off, he realized

The main bridge's door opened with a slide

The Yellow Ranger jumped, and sprinted to the big lug

Wrapped her arms around Andros, in a powerful hug

Zhane and Karone followed right after, ready for re-birth

On a new home, a new planet, called Earth


End file.
